Dark Cupid/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Miss Bustier: In most fairy tales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess. Can anyone tell us why? Rose: ' ''(stands up, swoons) Because only love can conquer hate! '''Miss Bustier: Correct, Rose. Max: Technically speaking, this reasoning is only exhibited in about 87% of all fairy tales and- Miss Bustier: Thank you, Max. That's enough. (Marinette is looking over Adrien's shoulders as he writes a letter.) Miss Bustier: Adrien, I hope what you're writing has to do with my lesson. Marinette: (gasps) Miss Bustier: (approaches Adrien) Can you tell me what I just said? Adrien: That's why in most fairy tales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess because only love conquers hate. Miss Bustier: Very good, Adrien! Now, everyone, don't forget to finish Sleeping Beauty by Charles Perrault tonight, and happy Valentine's day, students! Marinette: (to Alya) Hey, go ahead, I'll meet you outside. Alya: Mhm. (Marinette continues to look over Adrien's shoulder as he continues to write his letter before Adrien crumples it up stands up and tosses the letter in the garbage can.) Chloé: Hi Adrien, sign here please. Adrien: (sighs) Oh, come on, you know I hate signing autographs, Chloé. Chloé: Oh, that's not what this is. This is a petition against cruelty to hamsters. Have you seen some of the ugly sweaters they are forced to wear? It's appalling. (Adrien begrudgingly signs the poster. Chloé hugs the poster and Sabrina smiles before they notice Marinette who is digging through a trash can as she pulls out a sheet of paper.) Chloé: (mockingly) Well well, Marinette, looking for something to eat? Sabrina: Maybe she's looking for some better clothes! (Both laugh before running off) Marinette: Ughhh! Tikki: Don't give them the time of day, they don't deserve it. Marinette: You're right, Tikki. (begins to read the letter) "Your hair is dark as night, your pretty bluebell eyes, I wonder who you are beneath that strong disguise. Every day we see each other and I hope that you'll be mine, together our love could be so true, please, will you be my Valentine?" Tikki: Whoa, now that's a love poem. Marinette: Who could he be talking about? Hair as dark as night, bluebell eyes? Tikki: Uh... you? Marinette: (laughs nervously) Me? No way. There are plenty of girls at school with dark hair and blue eyes. Tikki: Yeah, but bluebell eyes... Marinette: What do you think he means by "strong disguise"? Tikki: (sighs) This is poetry. He means who you are deep down inside. He wants to get to know you Marinette! He's talking about you! Marinette: (laughs and jumps up and down excitedly) Pinch me! (Zoom out to the outside of the classroom. Marinette continues to laugh until she shrieks) Marinette: Not literally! (Zoom back into Marinette rubbing her arm, with Tikki giggling.) Max: Operation Valentine's Day is commencing. According to my extensive research and cross-referencing of online shopping sites, this particular jewel, (Max reveals a heart box hiding behind his back) was ranked highest in popularity.(He hands the box to Kim.) Kim: (laughs) That's perfect, Max! I better hit a home run with this one. Love is like baseball, right? You gotta have a strategy or you'll strike out. (Alya spots Max and Kim's conversation and gets excited. She grabs Marinette and drags her over to the boys.) But if you aim right, you'll hit it out of the ball park. Score! Max: Oh yes Kim, lovely metaphor. Kim: (eyeing the gem inside the box) Meta-who? Alya: (grabs Kim's hands and looks at the jewel) Ooh! Sparkly! Is that for moi? Max: (annoyed) Negative Alya. The recipient of this gem has already been determined, it's-- Kim: (grabs Max and cuts him off) Shh! Keep it on the down-low! Alya: (excited) Scoop! Kim's got a major crush! (takes picture with phone) Who's the lucky lady? Marinette: (pushes Alya's arm down) It's gorgeous Kim. She's gonna be ecstatic! (Alya giggles) Kim: (rubs back of head uncomfortably) Technically, she's still gotta accept it. (grabs Max) What if she says "no"!? Marinette: (Alya looks around worriedly) She won't Kim, no way! (pumps fist) Don't hold back, Kim. Go for it, no regrets! Kim: Operation Valentine's Day is underway! (high-five's Max) Max: (Kim jogging in place, holding a map) Her route is highlighted here in yellow, yours in red. If you run at ten miles per hour you're going to gain a four and a half minute advance on her. Halt and wait here facing northwest -- the third most romantic spot in Paris. (Marinette and Alya thumbs up behind Max) Go go go! Kim: Thanks, you guys. (runs away) Alya: (elbows Marinette) I know someone who's good at dishing out advice who can't take some herself. (Alya points to Adrien who enters the car.) Adrien: Let's go. (The door shuts and Adrien's bodyguard drives away.) Marinette: You're right. It's time I told him. Alya: Say what?! Marinette: I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell Adrien my true feelings. Well... I'm gonna write them on a card, that is. Alya: (looks shocked then laughs) Yeah! Marinette: Yeah! (they fist bump) Alya & Marinette: Operation Valentine's Day! (they perform a handshake and run off. Cut to Aurore, Mireille and various other girls ogling over a poster of Adrien.) Girls: He's so cute! Chloé: Keep dreaming all you want girls but the boy is mine. (Sabrina nods before unrolling the poster, the girls gasping) Aurore: To Chloé, the most awesome girl in the world and the love of my life. Signed, Adrien. (All the girls begin to cry) Chloé: Uh, she's not crying enough. (Sabrina brings the poster towards the one girl who is not crying causing her to cry even more as Chloé and Sabrina laugh.) Marinette: Dear Adrien, dear Adrien... Dear Adrien... (sighs) I'm no good at this love letter writing thing... I sound like a total dorkasaurus! Tikki: Only when you say words like "dorkasaurus"! Relax, Marinette, I'm teasing. Think of Adrien and speak from the heart. Marinette: (sees Adrien's letter, gasps) Adrien's letter! That's it! Why didn't I think of that before? I'll answer his poem! Alya: Marinette! Marinette: (gasps) Alya: (enters the room, with a pink heart-shaped card) Check it out! Marinette: It's perfect! Thank you, thank you, thank you! (Marinette writes the love letter, with Alya watching) Marinette: Voila! Alya: Don't forget to sign it! (A ladybug flies inside the room, distracting Marinette) Alya: This is a good omen! Ladybugs are good luck, especially in the love department! Marinette: Really? Alya: Yeah you of all people should know about ladybugs. Marinette: R-really? Wh-why do you say that? Alya: Since ancient times the ladybug has been a symbol of love, guiding hearts on the path to devotion. It was on my blog this week. You read it didn't you? Marinette: Oh yeah, yeah, of course. (Turns back towards her computer and sighs) Plagg: So she's got eyes, arms, legs, big deal! How can you possibly be in love with Ladybug? You don't even know who she really is! Adrien: (sighs) You don't know anything about love... Plagg: Oh sure I do, I love Cheddar, I love Swiss and I love Camembert. (Adrien stands up causing his chair to spin as he heads for the window resting his arm and head against it in distress.) Plagg: (mockingly) Aww, the poor boy's frustrated because he can't finish the poem for his masked sweetheart? Adrien: I don't need a poem when I can tell her to her face... I love you. Plagg: Bleh, gross. You're making me lose my appetite. (Plagg eats the Camembert) Almost. Chloé: And that's right, in a 24 karat gold frame. Deliver it to Le Grand Paris Hotel and bill it to Daddykins, uh, I mean, Mr. Bourgeois. (stops after noticing Kim) What are you doing here? Kim: (nervously) I-I... Chloé: (mockingly) You-You... Kim (clears throat and kneels down in a puddle of water) Will you be my Valentine? (presents a brooch to Chloé) (A passing bike splashes water in Kim's face, and a chip bag blowing in the wind sticks to him.) Chloé: (gasps) Don't move! (Chloé takes a humiliating photo of Kim then hits the send button.) Chloé Wait till everyone gets a load of this! Hahahaha! No offense, Kim, but my heart's saved for someone more awesome than you. (Chloé begins to walk off before turning back.) Chloé: Don't you just hate how harsh love can be? (Kim drops the brooch and pulls the chip bag off his face and begins to sob) Hawk Moth: Ah, Valentine's Day, the day of love and the day of fools. So many delusions, so much disappointment. My evil akumas, you are going to have such a field day. (Hawk Moth transforms the akuma, charging it with power) Hawk Moth: Fly away my little akuma, and evilize him! (The akuma flies off, soon finding a sobbing Kim and entering his brooch for Chloé) Hawk Moth: Dark Cupid, I am Hawk Moth. I can give you the power to shoot your arrows, pierce love and impale friendship. But there is something you must do for me in return. Kim: No love affair or friendship will escape my fury. No one will ever love again! (Kim is transformed into Dark Cupid by the akuma, and is seen shooting arrows at lovers whose lips turn black once hit and run away from their loved ones.) Civilian: (Smashes bouquet of flowers into wall) Ugh, stupid flowers! Civilian: (Pulls hand away from woman who he is with) Get off me! Dark Cupid: Hahahahahaha! Hawk Moth: Hahaha! Perfect. It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! (evil laughing) Tom: Candy apples, girls? Marinette: (takes the candy apples) Thanks, Papa. (Marinette and Alya exit the bakery) Alya: Come on, Marinette! Do it before you chicken out! (Marinette is a little scared at first, but finally, she puts the love letter in the mailbox) Alya: Yeah! Marinette: I did it! (They hug each other. Their phones ring, and they see Chloé texted them) Alya: Chloé? Since when did she start texting us? (They open the chat, and see a picture of Kim. Both gasp) Alya: What a witch! Marinette: And I was the one who told Kim to do it! I didn't know he was talking about her! Alya: Dang, I hope Adrien doesn't do the same thing to you. (Upon hearing this, Marinette panics, and tries to get the love letter out of the mailbox) Alya: I mean—Girl, calm down! Adrien would never do that. (sees Dark Cupid in the sky) What in the world is that?! (points up at him) Dark Cupid: Huh? (sees the candy apples Alya is holding) All hearts must be destroyed! (shoots arrows at the love apples, and shoots one at Alya, making her lips black) Marinette: Alya? Alya: (sticks the candy apples on Marinette's shirt) Marinette:'''Hey, seriously?! '''Alya: You're not my BFF, you're a joke! Adrien's gonna laugh his head off at your lame attempt at poetry! (runs away, cackling) Marinette: Alya?! (looks at Dark Cupid) What did he do to her? (looks at Dark Cupid's brooch) I've seen that jewel somewhere before. It's Kim's pin! He's been akumatized! (pulls the candy apples off of her shirt) This is... not... good! We gotta find him, fast! (she runs to a bench) [ Transformation Sequence ] Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug) Chloé: Ugh! I never said 18-karat gold! Those gold tones will never match my 24-karat toilet! Idiots! (Dark Cupid spots Chloé and shoots an arrow at her, but Ladybug stops him, making him miss.) Chloé: (gasps) Dark Cupid: Ladybug! Ladybug: Stop, Kim! Dark Cupid: I'm not Kim, I'm Dark Cupid! I'll never stop! If I can't have love, then no one can! Ladybug: Okay, Dark Cupid, I get it. Chloé totally burned you. But that doesn't mean you have to take it out on all of Paris! Dark Cupid: Oh yes, I do! I won't stop until everyone's heart is crushed. Say adios to your loved ones. From now on, you'll hate them! (Dark Cupid attempts to shoot his arrows at Ladybug who dodges them with her yo-yo. She soon falls catching herself on a roof gutter with her yo-yo.) Hawk Moth: If you want to continue destroying love, bring me Ladybug's Miraculous, or I'll remove your powers! Cat Noir: Falling for me already, my lady? (pulls Ladybug down next to him) I need to talk to you. Ladybug: It’s going to have to wait. Dark Cupi- Cat Noir: (hushes her) I swore to myself that I'd tell you as soon as I saw you. Ladybug, I-I-look out! (Cat Noir spins around to shield Ladybug, and is struck by one of Dark Cupid's arrows.) Ladybug: (gasps) Cat Noir! Cat Noir: (his lips turn black) Ladybug, I—I loathe you! Ladybug: Cat Noir, snap out of it! Cat Noir: (Cat Noir squeezes Ladybug incredibly close to him as if trying to suffocate her) You're nothing Ladybug, and nothing to me! ''I hate you!'' (Ladybug jumps on Cat Noir’s foot which made him feel pain on his foot and she uses his staff to launch herself into the air before grappling her yo-yo onto a street lamp and rolling into Le Grand Paris) Chloé: Ladybug, it's about time, where have you been? (Cat Noir is still holding on to his staff before he retracts his staff then he puts his staff on his back and he climbs up the wall where he meets face to face with Dark Cupid.) Hawk Moth: (to Dark Cupid) Offer to help him in return for Ladybug's Miraculous. Dark Cupid: (to Cat Noir) I can help you crush Ladybug, but you must give me her Miraculous in return. (Dark Cupid holds his hand out to Cat Noir.) Cat Noir: No...problem. (Cat Noir cackles because he agrees to help Dark Cupid defeat Ladybug but Cat Noir must hand him Ladybug's Miraculous then Cat Noir holds his hand out to the villain.) Hawk Moth: Yes. Yes! And once I have Ladybug's Miraculous, taking Cat Noir's will be child's play! Ladybug: You gotta get out of here. Your friend Kim's turned into Dark Cupid and I don't know what he'll do if he finds you here. Chloé: Moi? But how could he possibly have a vendetta against me? Ladybug: (aside) Who doesn't? Chloé: Duh! It's because of this. Everyone would love to get their hands on it.(zooms in on the poster of Adrien). That's Adrien, a super hot guy in my class. And rich, too! He's hot for me of course. Ladybug (under her breath) Not according to the poem. Sabrina: (she is pointing at the poster of Adrien) It's alive! (The poster begins to seemingly walk into the Hotel and from behind it emerges Dark Cupid, he fires his arrows at Ladybug, Sabrina and Chloé and Ladybug deflects them with her yo-yo. She then grabs Chloé with her yo-yo and drags her onto the street.) Chloé: Daddy! Ladybug: Run Chloé! Run! (Chloé begins to run, followed by Sabrina. Cat Noir drops down from above and stands in front of Ladybug.) Cat Noir: Well, well, Ladybug. Ladybug: I don't want to fight you, Cat Noir. Cat Noir: Ugh, that friendliness. It's so revolting. You are definitely not my friend! (Cat Noir leaps into the air and swings his staff directly at Ladybug. She dodges it and jumps up onto the roof to run away, and Cat Noir pursues her. Ladybug uses her yo-yo to grab Cat Noir’s staff, and pulls him towards her) Ladybug: Why are you so full of hate, Cat Noir?! Cat Noir: Because hate conquers all! Ladybug: I hate to burst your bubble, but hate doesn't conquer all. Love does! (Then she remembers what Miss Bustier and Rose said earlier about love) Miss Bustier (in flashback): The prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess. Rose (in flashback): Only love can conquer hate! Cat Noir: You're just buying time! Fight! Ladybug: I'll do better than that. Cat Noir Huh? Ladybug: Come on, kitty kitty, just a peck... (she tries to kiss him, but she missed) Almost! Cat Noir: (He yells) Get back, you savage! (Cat Noir begins running away from her) Ladybug: Here, kitty kitty kitty! Come here! (She is running after Cat Noir so she can kiss him) Dark Cupid: (he is laughing) You can't outrun me, Chloé! Chloé: (she is trying to outrun Dark Cupid but she trips over a flower stand and falls near several civilians) Help! (The civilians see Dark Cupid but they run away while they are screaming and Chloé also sees him) Dark Cupid: Happy Valentine's Day, Chloé. Now you'll get what you deserve. Chloé: My hair! There is nothing worse in this world than a bad hair day! First, Ladybug wrinkles my new jacket, second, you totally ruined my hair! Just go ahead and just change me already! This day can't get any worse... Dark Cupid: I don't need to waste this arrow on you. Your heart is so dark and shriveled, there's no room for love. (he laughs while he is flying away) Chloé: Ugh! How dare you talk to me like that? (she bumps into Sabrina) Huh? Why are you just standing there? Help me up! (Chloé wants Sabrina to help her up but she doesn't move) Sabrina: (it is revealed that her lips have turned black) Ha! You think I'd help someone as stuck up as you? (she takes an embarrassing picture of Chloé with her cellphone) Wait till everyone gets a load of this! (she cackles while she runs away) Chloé: Ughhh... (Ladybug ties Cat Noir's leg with her yo-yo and he drops his staff then she ties him to a lamppost. She suspends herself from the top of the lamppost and she is leaning closer to Cat Noir so she can kiss him while she is hanging upside down.) Cat Noir: No, no! (Cat Noir doesn't want to be kissed by Ladybug so he dodges the kiss from her) Ladybug: Don't worry, I'm not looking forward to it either... (then she tries to kiss him again, but she missed so she holds his nose to prevent him from dodging a kiss from her) I can't believe I'm doing this... (she tries to kiss him again and Cat Noir whimpers but an arrow appears between them and that is shot by Dark Cupid. Ladybug avoids the arrows and Cat Noir is free from the lamppost thanks to Dark Cupid and Cat Noir picks up his staff and he puts it on the back of his suit then he joins Dark Cupid while Ladybug hides behind a tree) Cat Noir: How you gonna fight both of us now, bug eyes? (Cat Noir and Dark Cupid fist bump each other) (then Cat Noir activates Cataclysm) I've often wondered what would happen if I use my Cataclysm on someone... Ladybug: activates Lucky Charm! (A candy apple appears) A candy apple? What am I supposed to do with this? Think, Ladybug... (She looks around and she spots the fountain, Cat Noir's ring and Dark Cupid's brooch) Hey! I've got a Valentine's gift for you! (she comes out of her hiding place) (Cat Noir and Dark Cupid are going to attack Ladybug together. Dark Cupid shoots arrows at her and she deflects them with her yo-yo. Cat Noir is about to use his Cataclysm on her but she avoids it and she grabs him by his belt so she jumps on him by jumping onto the statue and she throws the candy apple at Dark Cupid's head but he removes it.) Ladybug: Looks like you got yourself in a sticky situation! (Dark Cupid removes the candy apple from and he tries to shoot an arrow at her but his hand is stuck to the bow) Dark Cupid: Ladybug!! (He yelled at Ladybug and he is also angry at her) Ladybug: And now, for the pussycat! (Cat Noir stands up then he yells and he continues to fight Ladybug by chasing her until he sits on top of her) (Then Dark Cupid tells Cat Noir to take Ladybug's Miraculous from her and he obeys Dark Cupid's orders while he washes his hands at the fountain.) Dark Cupid: Cat Noir, her Miraculous! Cat Noir: With pleasure! Finally, I'll find out who you are, Ladybug! Your little secret will be out of the bag! (He still is sitting on top of Ladybug so he can reveal her secret identity to him and Dark Cupid) (Before Cat Noir find out who Ladybug really is, she grabs his face and she kisses him to break the spell and he stops taking Ladybug's Miraculous and the kiss is preventing him from finding out her secret identity) Cat Noir: Huh? (He gasps) What am I doing here? (He doesn't remember what happened to him.) (Ladybug grabs his hand and she carries him.) Ladybug: No time! The quiver pin, Cat Noir! Now! (She throws Cat Noir but he screams and he lands on top of Dark Cupid and she tells Cat Noir to take villain's quiver pin from him.) Grab it! Grab the pin! Dark Cupid: No! Cat Noir: Sorry, need that. (Cat Noir destroys the sash with Cataclysm) Happy Valentine's Day! (Cat Noir tells Dark Cupid, Happy Valentine's Day while he throws the quiver pin to Ladybug) Ladybug: Awww, you shouldn't have... (she drops the quiver pin) Whoops! (she stomps on the pin to release the akuma) No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (she catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (She releases the akuma to turn it back to a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (she throws the Lucky Charm into the air and its energy restoring everything back to normal) Alya: (she is about to cut a picture of her and Marinette in half) What the heck am I doing? Chloé: (to Sabrina) What the heck are you doing?! Sabrina: (she is scribbling on Adrien's portrait) I have no idea! Kim: (he transforms back to his normal self) Huh? Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it! Ladybug: (her Miraculous beeps) Oops! Cat Noir: Wait, Ladybug! I gotta tell you something. Ladybug: Look, the kiss... I had to break the spell, or... Cat Noir: Kiss? What kiss? No, I just wanted to say... (his Miraculous also beeps) Ladybug: Look out, Cat Noir, your ring is flashing! Cat Noir: Uhh... yours too! Ladybug: (she laughs) We're about to turn into pumpkins, and personally, I'd rather not see that. (Both superheroes run away opposite directions) Hawk Moth: Grrr... blasted Ladybug! Blasted Valentine's Day! (his window closes) Tikki: Hey, there's your chance to get your card back! Marinette: That was before... Tikki: Before what? Tell me! Marinette: I realized that even with all this hate everywhere, love still wins. But if I wanna win over Adrien, he needs to know the truth about how I feel. Tikki: Ah! This is a big day! Plagg: Hahaha! Can you believe all the horrible thoughtless things you said to Ladybug? (he eats his Camembert) Adrien: You think it's funny, huh? (Adrien is feeling down because his alter ego was being rude to Marinette's alter ego) Ugh! Plagg: What's the big deal? You've got so many cards from all these lady fans of yours! Take your pick! (he chooses, between all the cards and he picked a heart-shaped one by tossing the card to Adrien while he is laying facing down on the bed while he is closing his eyes) Adrien: (he sees the card and he is surprised that someone responded to his poem while he is sitting on his bed) Whoa, hold up! Someone answered my poem? But I threw it away! (he starts to read the poem) "Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are gorgeous green, I look at you and wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams. Yes, your Valentine I will be, our love will be so true, together for eternity, my heart belongs to you." (he gasps) Plagg: Aww, well, anyone who writes as sickeningly sweet as you must be your soulmate. Adrien: It isn't signed... (A ladybug flies and lands on the card. He follows it to the window, and watches it fly away.) Could it have come from Ladybug? Plagg: Oh, please. Alya: What do you mean, you don't remember? Did you sign the card or not? Marinette: I don't know! The ladybug came along while I was writing, then you were yapping about your blog, and then... It's all a blur! Alya: (laughs) I don't believe you! The girl didn't even sign it! I love you and all, but sometimes you seriously bug! You know that, right? (Both of them laugh as a ladybug flies outside the house.) es:Cupido Negro/Transcripción pl:Mroczny Amor/Transkrypt Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts